Broken
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: Have you ever witnessed a death? Well she has and she's broken. Who will help her? How will he? Since when was she in Slytherin? Drinny R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Look who's back! :D

I'm going to write again, sorry I've been gone so long, I've just been so very depressed. But here's the new story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, literally…

XxXx

Chapter 1: The death.

She looked in the mirror, her long blood red hair falling in silky waves; she applied a small amount of eyeliner and pulled her wand out. She shrunk her trunk with a flick of her wand and then she pocketed it with her wand and walked down the stairs and out the door of the burrow. A few moments later Pansy Parkinson apparated in front of her with tears rolling down her cheeks at a fast speed. Ginny gasped and ran to her friend and pulled her into a hug while asking, "What's wrong Pans?"

"B-Blaise, saint Mungos, We need to go now!" Pansy shrieked and tightened her hold on Ginny and apparated them to Saint Mungos. When they arrived Pansy pulled Ginny through the halls and to a door and led her in. When they entered they saw Blaise Zabini laying on the hospital bed with bandaged wrapped around his head, chest and arms.

"Oh god…" Ginny muttered as she rushed to the bed and grabbed the 17 year-old's hand with tears in her eyes.

"Gin? Pansy?" Blaise muttered as his eyes slowly opened and saw the two distraught girls and asked. "What's wrong? Where am I?"

"There was an accident, Mr. Zabini." A medi-witch said from the doorway.

"What happened?" Blaise croaked out.

"You were flying and then hit by a cutting curse, you don't have much longer, I'll let you say your goodbyes." The nurse said and left the room.

"Gin, take care of Pansy and Draco." Blaise said with tears in his eyes as Draco walked in and then continued. "I love you and I love them, you've been the strong one for so long, keep it up. I may be dead by tomorrow, but I'll always be in your hearts. Don't do anything stupid, I know you have a past of that, Gin. No eating disorders ort cutting yourself. I'll be at peace, be happy for me. You've always been a sister to me, don't ever forget that, Gin. I love you…'

"I love you Blaise," Ginny said as his eyes closed and his life was taken from him.

"Oh god…" Pansy muttered with a sob.

"Are you okay, Gin?" Draco asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, to be honest…" Ginny muttered numbly as she dropped Blaise's dead hand. She stood up and walked to the door and said, "I'll get a nurse."

She walked down the hall and to the desk and looked at the medi-witch and said quietly, "He's dead."

She then walked to the stairs and started descending them, she continued down the steps until she was in the lobby and walked out of the hospital. She walked down to Diagon alley and entered a small café. She sat in the back and tears slowly ran down her cheeks and she pulled her knees to her chest as sobs ripped through her chest. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Pansy and Draco standing before her with sad expressions on their faces. She stood up and enveloped them both in a hug as they all broke down. Ginny slowly pulled away and wiped her eyes and walked out of the café and into the streets followed by Draco and Pansy.

"Gin," Draco said quietly and took her hand and turned her to face him.

"I-I, W-w, N-, why?" She stuttered out with tears rolling down her cheeks and Draco pulled her into a hug as she shook.

"We need to get her out of her…" Pansy whispered and Draco nodded and pulled both girls to him and apparated them to Malfoy Manor. When they entered Ginny walked away from the two and Draco went to follow her but Pansy grabbed his arm and said. "No, she needs time."

Ginny walked through many corridors until she was at the dining room doors, she grabbed her wand tightly and opened the doors. She saw Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy and Cleo Snape all sitting at the dining room table. She looked at Narcissa and motioned for her to follow her. Narcissa excused herself along with Cleo and then they walked to Ginny and the three women walked into the hallway. Narcissa saw Ginny's glassy eyes and immediately asked. "What's wrong?"

"Blaise is dead." Ginny stated with blank eyes.

"Oh Merlin, how are you holding up, Ginny?" Cleo and Narcissa asked in unison.

"Not good, I keep imagining him dying in front of me." Ginny stated quietly.

"What's going to happen?" Cleo asked.

"There will be a funeral, we will plan it, you two do not need to worry about it. I need to find Pansy and Draco now." Ginny said and walked off to find her two friends. When she found them in Draco's bedroom she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes as the pain overwhelmed her.

"Gin, we need to plan the funeral." Pansy said sadly.

XxXx

A/N: Okay, I'll put the next chapter (The Funeral) up tonight as well!

Sorry it's so sad, well I love y'all I'd love to see reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, chapter 2! R&R!

XxXx

Chapter 2: The funeral.

Ginny woke up slowly and looked at the calendar in the room she shared with Pansy in Malfoy Manor. She stood and walked into the bathroom and started the shower, when it was warm enough she removed her clothing and stepped under the water. She washed her hair ad body and turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Then she wrapped a towel around herself and exited the bathroom and into the bedroom where Pansy passed her going into the bedroom. Ginny walked to their wardrobe and pulled a bra and pair of knickers on and then rifled through the clothing. She pulled on a knee-length black long-sleeved dress and a pair of 4-inch black pumps. She sat at the vanity and put some eyeliner on and brushed her hair and pulled it into an intricate braided bun. A few moments later Pansy walked into the room with a black dress with short sleeves and black 3-inch pumps with her dirty blonde hair down her shoulders and with a little makeup on. Ginny looked up to her best friend and smiled tearfully at her and stood up and hugged her.

"It hurts so much, Ginny…" Pansy whispered.

"I know, we just have to get through today." Ginny said quietly as the door to their room opened and Draco walked in wearing a black button up shirt and black dress pants and shoes on.

"We need to go now," Draco said sadly and wrapped an arm around each of them and apparated them to the church. The three walked in silently and sat at the front and waited for the funeral to begin.

"Welcome everyone to Blaise Andrew Zabini's funeral; we are not here to mourn his death, but to celebrate his life. Now, we have a couple people who would like to speak, can Ginny Weasley please come up now?" The pastor said as the funeral began and Ginny walked up to the front and looked her two friends in the eye and took a deep breath in.

"Hello, I'm Ginny. Blaise- Blaise was like a brother to me, the one person who understood almost everything I was going through; and the same from me to him, I hope. He was an amazing person, he was so nice and kind and it really goes to show by the amount of people here how much he was loved. I know he would get mad at all of us at time, but when he came back after cooling off he'd usually hug us and- and say he was fine with whatever stupid decision we made." Ginny paused to wipe some tears off of her face. "He was dependable, courageous, witty, and funny, every adjective you could name, he was a brother to me and I miss you so much Blaise, I love you."

"Thank you miss Weasley," the pastor said as she walked back to her spot in between Draco and Pansy and let a small sob out. Draco wrapped his arm around her protectively and pulled her close to him as she sobbed. The pastor then said, "And the next person to speak is Draco. Please come up now Draco."

Draco removed his arm from around Ginny and kissed her forehead and looked at Pansy who took Ginny in her arms. Draco then walked up to the front and started to talk. "Hello everyone, Blaise was my only brother and he was very caring and his death, well, there's no words to describe it… All I know is that it hurts… And I'm sorry that I have to say this but we have to move on, he may be dead, but he's still with us in our hearts. I loved him, he was definitely my brother, and now he's- he's gone…" Draco said and looked at Ginny with watery eyes and finished. "Well that's all I can say…"

"Thank you Draco," The pastor said as Draco walked back to his seat and Ginny pulled him into a tight hug as the tears escaped his eyes.

XxXx

A/N: Okay I'm not writing any more until I get more reviews, sorry! There will be a lot of romance if I get reviews! R&R


End file.
